Numb
by ConCon
Summary: 15-year-old, Ginny is the poor, youngest Weasly child rebeling against her family. 16-year-old, Draco is cold and heartless with an evil father he hates. Who knew the two would have so much in common..and like it?
1. The Beginning of Her New Life

Ello dearies!!! This is my 2nd time trying to write a Fanfic, since my first one *cough* did not go very well...  
  
Anyway, please read and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco... Oooo! I would love owning Draco :D  
  
// = Thoughts "" = Spoken  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Ginny Weasley studied herself in her mirror...  
  
/This is me./ Virginia was an ordinary looking girl. She had pale skin, caramel-brown eyes, a regular body, big feet, and big, fluffy, deep, red hair.  
  
"Gin, Mum wants you to get your ass down here before we leave you!" Ron shouted.  
  
/Stupid git! I bet they would have forgotten me if Mum hadn't reminded them!/ Ginny was always the forgotten one in the family. She was the only girl and also the youngest in the family. All her brothers pretended they wanted her around, but she knew they were only including her because their Mum wanted them to.  
  
/Who would want a stupid, little girl following them around anyway?/ Ginny thought as she headed downstairs.  
  
She was going to her 5th year at Hogwarts, and her brother, Harry, and Hermione were going to their 6th year. /Dumbledore's Golden Trio! I hate them all! Ron thinks he's just so great because he's older than me! He's dated almost every girl in his year, and yet he kills any boy who tries to have a friendly conversation with me! Oh, and Harry! He thinks he's so great because he defeated Voldemort! (My little note: Yes, big surprise Harry Potter defeated Voldie!) And Hermione! She thinks she's all mighty because she's smart! But, I bet nobody knows Malfoy got better grades than she did last year! Everyone just EXPECTS her to get the best grades!/  
  
Little did the Golden Trio know, little Ginny was going to be in most of their classes because she excelled in all her classes in the 4th year. She was as smart as Hermione. She just didn't brag and flaunt like Hermione did.  
  
"Ginny! Come on! We don't have all day!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh, shut up asshole!" Ginny yelled. That shut everyone up. She had found a new Ginny over the summer.  
  
She didn't want to be pushed around and ignored anymore. She was always in the shadows of her brothers. They were all prefects and Head Boy's, and she was poor wittle Gin-gin. She was determined to go against everything they wanted for her this year. They all wanted her to be the small Weasley child with no life. They wanted to cast her into the shadows so they could have their glory.  
  
/This year will be different. I'll show them./  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
What do you think??? PLEASE review!!! *looks at you with puppy-dog eyes* Pwease???  
  
If you want email me at: cupcakegrl829@hotmail.com!  
  
Next chapter will be Draco's point of view, and eventually there will be Draco/Ginny!  
  
This song is Numb by Linkin Park! I think it goes perfectly with the story!  
  
-Connie 


	2. His Father

Remember to read the lyrics to the song! It makes the story better!  
  
Thanks so much to InfiniteMoment, Firepixie0071, and thundergoddess for reviewing! You guys are my first reviews and they mean so much to me! BIG hugs to you!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco... Oooo! I would love owning Draco :D  
  
// = Thoughts "" = Spoken  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Draco, you better not make a fool out of yourself this year. Embarrass Potter as much as possible! Make his life a living hell. You better beat him at Quidditch this year or else you'll have to go through another torture session! You hear me? And, make sure you get good grades, boy! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Lucius yelled.  
  
"Yes, father, whatever you say." Draco Malfoy answered sarcastically with the trademark Malfoy smirk plastered to his face.  
  
Draco absolutely hated his father. When he was younger all Draco wanted to do was be like Lucius. Talk like Lucius, look like Lucius, be everything Lucius was. As Draco grew up he slowly realized how fake his father was. Lucius wasn't Lucius. He was an imitation of Voldemort. Lucius was a simple follower, nothing more, and Draco came to realize that.  
  
/I will never be a slave to a fool who's only goal in life is to kill Pot- head!/  
  
No, Draco wanted to be his own person. He wanted to do what he pleased, not follow orders his whole life.  
  
The problem was, after all the years idolizing his father, Draco didn't know who he was. He only knew how to be cold and cruel.  
  
His father wanted him to be the next big Death Eater. He wanted to mold Draco into everything he wanted to be: Voldemort's right-hand man.  
  
Draco, going into his 6th year at Hogwarts was known for being a player. He was known as Hogwarts' Sex God. He used girls like tissues during a cold. He kept them for a day or two, playing with them, and then he threw them away. Usually they would declare their love to him and run off crying.  
  
He did this because it was something he had control over. He didn't have control over his life, his father did. He controlled the girls who were stupid enough to fall for him.  
  
/Who will it be this year?/ He thought as he left his father.  
  
Then as he turned the corner to the Platform he ran straight into a bunch of red....  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Sorry about the short chapie! Need inspiration!  
  
Please review!!! Anything I need to improve on? Anything you like about my story?  
  
If you want email me at: cupcakegrl829@hotmail.com!  
  
D/G action coming soon! 


	3. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Thanks to all my reviewers! WITHOUT YOU GUYS I WOULD BE NOTHING!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. If you believed that, check yourself into a mental institute. :D  
  
// = Thoughts "" = Spoken  
  
READ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER: Remember, Draco is still cold and uncaring because that's the way he was raised. Just because he hates his father doesn't mean he will change right away.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
IN CHAPTER 2:  
  
Then as he turned the corner to the Platform he ran straight into a bunch of red....  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Draco looked down at the pathetic sight below him.  
  
/Red hair. Yes, she's definitely a Weasley./  
  
"You could at least help me up, Malfoy," Ginny spat as she got up.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Weasel, but I think your forgetting who I am. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never help Weasels," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Your comments about my family are getting old, Malfoy. Can't you think of any new ones? Or is your skull too thick?" Ginny let that sink in for a moment.  
  
/Who does she think she is insulting me?/ Draco thought furiously. Nobody had ever insulted Draco, except Pothead, Mudblood, and Weasel (Ron).  
  
"Well if you have nothing to say, I'll be going now," Ginny said. Then she walked away confidently, with her trunk following, to the train.  
  
/Who does she think she-/ Suddenly something jumped onto Draco. He turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and big green eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Pansy! Get off me! What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Drakie! I can't wait to start Hogwarts this year! We're going to have SO MUCH FUN! So how was you're vacation? Mine was horrible, but we can always talk about it later!" Pansy said pulling his hand toward the train. When Draco didn't move she pouted, "Drakie, come on!"  
  
"Get off me, Pansy," Draco said.  
  
"Why Drakie? Don't you like me?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Get a clue Pansy! I never have, and never will like you. You're just a slut that's fun to occasionally play with," Draco smirked.  
  
Pansy ran to the train, trying not to cry.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me?" she whispered quietly, as she found an empty compartment.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Ginny went from compartment to compartment trying to find an empty seat. There were no empty seats anywhere in the front of the train, and she certainly was not going to sit with Harry, Hermionie, Ron, and their followers.  
  
As she headed to the back of the train, she finally spotted a compartment, someone crying furiously occupying it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ginny asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Like you would care!" the figure shouted.  
  
"Well, I obviously do if I asked, but I'm sorry to bother you," Ginny said as she left.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm just in a horrible mood," the figure said meekly.  
  
"My names Ginny. I'm a 5th year."  
  
"Pansy, 6th year."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"My...my parents were killed by Aurors during the summer, and Draco didn't wanna talk to me! He said he doesn't like me, but I like him. Whenever I get close to him, I just, I just start acting weird!" Pansy said sobbing more.  
  
"You poor thing! I know how what it feels like to have a family member who died. My brother, Percy died last year (Author note: Just pretend Percy died in this story!). And I know what it feels like when you have a crush on a boy, but can't seem to talk to them."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, and if you want to talk, I'm here. ok?"  
  
"Ok. Ginny..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you... will you be my friend?"  
  
Ginny studied the older girl carefully. /Even though she's been mean to my brother and his friends, I want to help her. Pansy's being more a friend than anyone else has ever been./  
  
"Sure, Pansy. I would love to be your friend."  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
During the train ride, Ginny and Pansy bonded. They talked about anything and everything.  
  
Ginny spilled about her brothers and how she's neglected. She talked about her crush on Harry, and how she never was able to act normal around him.  
  
"Wow, that sounds exactly like Drakie and me. How did you get over him?" Pansy asked.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose at the name Drakie, "It happens slowly, but you realize they just aren't as great as they seemed."  
  
Pansy talked about her parents, and Pansy cried. Ginny talked about Percy dying, and Tom Riddle, and she cried.  
  
At the end of the train ride they were best friends. They discussed Ginny's plan to show her brothers she wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
"Ginny, I have the best idea! During the weekend we have to visit my aunt at Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Just as Ginny was about to ask Pansy what they were going to do in Hogsmeade, Ron came in looking for her.  
  
"What are you doing with this...this... Slytherin whore?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Do you have a problem? Pansy is a really nice person, and she's my friend, Ron. Ok, my friend!"  
  
"But... you don't need her! We're your friends!"  
  
"What? When have you ever been my friend? A friend is someone who cares about you! You are not a friend, Ron! I never care about who you decide to be friends with, so why should you care about who I'm friends with? Now, leave!"  
  
"I'll owl Mum!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare, or I'll tell her about the time I found you and Lavender in the backyard.."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would! Now apologize to Pansy!"  
  
"Sorry," Ron mumbled turning beet-red and stormed out of the compartment.  
  
The two girls just looked at each other, and then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny," Pansy said in hysterics.  
  
"Anytime," Ginny said laughing.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Whada you think? Good, bad, anything I need to improve on? Please review!  
  
Lyrics from Numb by Linkin Park (love the song!)  
  
Thanks to jess131346 for the spelling tip :D  
  
-Connie 


End file.
